Judecca's Fate
by Judecca9090
Summary: This Is Pg, but the next ones will Be PG13. its small because im SOOOOO tired. never make one of these at 4:38 in the morn. Nuff said.
1. Judecca is alive!

*YAWN* gah......4:10 Am....god am i sleepy. here's my First fic in a Looong time.   
do we have to do disclaimer stuff? you get it, I dont own   
Wild Arms, Judecca, The Towns, Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
Blah Blah Blah Blah   
Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah  
Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!  
Judecca's Fate(Nice aint it?)  
Judecca opened his eyes agast. He had a POUNDING headache   
and he was dazed on what or where he was.   
He Realized that his face was covered in blood and he wiped it off.  
"gah, thats no good.... How'd i survive? And where am i!?"   
He Wished someone would anwser, but to no avail.   
he got up and checked himself. "well, nothing seriously damaged...."   
He Pulled out a few heal berries, ate them, and patched up his wounds.  
  
"ya know, eating those is bad for you."  
  
Judecca Veered around. He stared into the eyes of a small girl.   
"who are you?"  
  
"Me? im Mai."  
  
"Right..." he rubbed his head, cause of his headache,   
and tried to clear his view of the girl... she was about 16,   
had brown sleek hair. Her Eyes were blue, and she was wearing a   
black dress with white patches. "whats yours?" she asked.  
  
"Ugh....Judecca...."  
  
"whats wrong?"  
  
"Headache.....got medicine?"  
  
"uh......" she stammered, and checked her pockets.   
"uh, yea, i do..." she said as she pulled out a white pill.   
Judecca immedatly swallowed it and his headached started to go away.   
He of course, Still had questions, so he interogated her.  
  
"Where am i ?"  
  
"um.....acutally, to tell you the truth, im lost."  
  
Judecca sighed heavily, and shook his head. "greeeeat."  
  
"well, the last thing i remember is that   
were both very very very very Far away from a town called Maria."  
  
"Ok now your helping...." he said as he pulled out a compass.   
"good, its north of here. you live there?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Any Combat Skills?"  
  
"Magic user. Great with it."  
  
"Well that might help on the way back there."  
Judecca then realized that Ashley and His   
Friends might be there....He thought to himself a perfect plan to go and destory them,  
and then laughed menacingly.  
  
"um Judecca?"  
  
he muttered a curse word under his   
breath cause he forgot about her...."yes Mai?"  
  
"Why did you laugh?"  
  
"er......Funny Joke." he knew that wasnt the best lie,   
but it would have had to do.  
  
"uh...ok.....we should get going."  
  
"right...."  
  
(to be continued)  
Ok how was that?I AM SO DAMN SLEEPY. To Wrap This Up, For skim readers, Judecca survived shooting himself and met Mai.   
They must go to the Town of meria and Judecca must seek revenge.  
And Judecca is cool. NUFF SAID! now its time to go snooze.   
sorry that its short. i like cliffhangers. 


	2. Judecca's......revenge.......

Judecca's Fate-Part 2  
Judecca and his *erm* friend just depart from their area to the  
Town of Meria. They are not in a very good mood.....due to  
Lack of food, water, and a bunch of random battles with weak  
easily disposable monsters fighting. Mai Suddenly stops.  
  
"Gah......Cant......Take....So.....much......Stupidity......"  
  
"Come on. its only a few more steps (gamewise that is,  
Its more like 100 yards away.)"  
  
Judecca And Mai finally make it. Mai turns around and gives judecca  
something.  
  
"Here ya go! Thanks!"  
[Judecca Recives 100000 G!]  
[Judecca Recives A giant Egg!]  
[Judecca Recives a crest cap!]  
[Judecca Shoots the Little girl and recives 10000 more G!]  
[Judecca kicks the dead girl and everyone doesnt notice!]  
"Right Then......."  
Judecca had his fun and went to the bakery. he spots Ashley's wife  
and immeadetly pulls out a gun, barrel pointed at her.  
"AHHHH!!! *pees her pants*"  
  
"........ooook.....i didnt need for you to do that. i wanna know where  
Ashley is. tell me and i wont harm you or your child."  
  
"h-he.....we--went out.........He......wont be......ba-back.....for awhile."  
  
"shame.......he wont witness his wife's death."  
  
'but---"  
*BLAM*  
*thump...*  
"Ohhh....This makes my revenge even sweeter. an enraged ashley...  
Slumped over......writhing in agony! Bwuahahahahahah!"  
Judecca slowly moved out of the place as not to atract unwanted   
attention...he realized that Trask was only damaged somewhat, so   
after a good 75 yards away from town, he summons up his dragon  
of evil and uses him to fly to Dazmen city, and stays there. But  
what about ashley? what will his reaction be? what will happen to  
Everybody? Only time will tell.  
(A/N: ok another short story. Sue me. I kinda put some comedy  
in it for no reason....hey everybody needs a laugh now and then. next  
chapter comin up.) 


End file.
